


Nightly Romances

by erciareyes



Series: You & I Are Gonna Live Forever [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: This is the last chance to taste her breath he’ll get in weeks, probably. Exam season is coming up. They won’t be seeing much of each other in person and Skype can only do so much to fill his need to wrap his arms around her.“I need to go.” he says and Lardo nods.“Yeah.” She surges forward and kisses him again. “But I am not gonna make it easy for you.”





	

They’re in the car, in the dark at night, only the streetlights shining. His breath tastes like the glass of cheap wine he drank a few hours ago, when they’ d been lying in the meadow watching the sun sink down below the building, turning the city into a sea of orange light. 

Shitty’s parked the car a bit farther down the street, not directly in front of the Haus because they both know Ransom & Holster would be staring out the window, watching them like an eagle if he’d parked his car there. They don’t need that. They’re not ready to say goodbye yet. 

There’s some weird song on the radio, a host talks about the band’s experimental music and normally Shitty would probably share his thoughts about just how experimental that song sounds but today he doesn’t. He’s busy pulling Lardo closer to him, caressing her lips with his before the weekend is over and he needs to drive back to Harvard. 

This is the last chance to taste her breath he’ll get in weeks, probably. Exam season is coming up. They won’t be seeing much of each other in person and Skype can only do so much to fill his need to wrap his arms around her. 

“I need to go.” he says and Lardo nods. 

“Yeah.” She surges forward and kisses him again. “But I am not gonna make it easy for you.” 

Shitty puts his hand on the side of her neck, strokes her soft skin as he kisses her back. 

“It’s never easy.” 

He can’t let her go, she’s not loosening her grip in his hair. She doesn’t want him to leave. 

Their breathing is heavy and his eyes fall onto her chest, the rise and fall of her t-shirt covered breasts and he curses himself in his head. He’s making it so much harder for himself to leave. 

“You know, I can’t come upstairs because then I’ll end up staying the night, we both know that. But I don’t wanna drive off yet either, we still have a bit of time so I have an idea. What if we take this to the backseat? It will be more comfortable but we’re not too tempted to start something we can’t finish, right?” 

Lardo stares at him with a twinkle in her eyes like she’s got plans. “Sure, go ahead. Let’s move this to the backseat.” 

Shitty leans forward and kisses her one more time. And one more time. Another one. 

“We need to actually move if we ever wanna get to the backseat, Shitty.” Lardo grins.

Shitty nods. “Right. Okay. On three. One, two, thr-hey! You cheated!” 

Lardo’s out of the car by two, slams the door behind her and crawls into the backseat. For once her lack of height is a bonus point for her because with a little more height on her end, she’d probably bumped her head on the way in.

Shitty climbs after her a moment later, he almost does hit his head on the car, and he’s on her immediately. His hands on her waist, his breath on her skin. Lardo doesn’t think she’s ever felt this way before. 

They’ve started this relationship only weeks ago, taking things slow on Shitty’s request and Lardo thinks that maybe it hadn’t been a totally dumb idea. They’ve been friends, best friends, for years. To fuck it up by just jumping into bed with each other to fuck like rabbits doesn’t seem like a very good idea. Who knows if they even work out as lovers. 

But here she is, sitting in Shitty’s lap, his hands all over her and she’s kissing the air out of him. She regrets her decision, honestly, because she wants to ride him into oblivion. Every touch burst her skin into shivers and every kiss make her neck grow hot and her breath come more shallow. She’s into him, she can’t help it and the fact that they’ve been dating for about two months but still haven’t had sex is slowly but surely driving her insane in a way she’s never experienced before.

Shitty lets his fingers roam over her breasts, lightly touches her nipples through her shirt and her bra before he bends down to kiss her collarbone, softly nibbles at her skin. Lardo sighs. 

She grinds her hips down hard, trying to make clear how much she likes it. There won’t be sex in a car, that much is clear. The first time they have sex won’t be like this, she knows it and she wouldn’t be surprised if Shitty brings out candles and rose petals. He’s just that kinda guy. But if he can tease, then she can too. 

“Fuck, Lardo.” Shitty groans. 

Lardo buries her hands in his hair, still mourning the loss of his flow. His hair is too short, she liked trading her fingers through the flow. Her lips meet his again and it’s heated. There’s so much emotion that it makes her shiver all over again. 

“Mhhh, you hail in mah moth.” Shitty mumbles into the kiss and Lardo breaks away.

“Did you just say I kiss like a sloth?” she asks, laughing. 

Shitty shakes his head. “No. No, I got your hair in my mouth.” 

“Oh, right, that makes more sense.” Lardo giggles a bit. 

The windows are slightly fogged up already, there are people walking by and Lardo startles a bit when she hears someone laugh right next to the car. She stares outside to see a group of people walk by. It doesn’t look like they’ve seen them but it’s still a weird feeling. 

“We’re putting on a show.” Shitty says and winks at her. 

She laughs and puts her head on his shoulder. He strokes her back, holds her close. There’s a moment of silence between them before Shitty starts laughing, too.

“Why would I know how sloth kisses feel?” he asks, his whole body shaking from laughter.

“I don’t know. I am not gonna go and assume you’ve never kissed a sloth, I mean, it’s you. It could have happened.” 

He wraps his arms tighter around her, kisses her cheek. “You’re right. It could have.” 

They sit like this, in silence, just enjoying the other’s warm embrace. Lardo breathes in the scent of pine and Shitty’s detergent. 

It’s a memory she’ll carry with her in the next weeks, when they can’t see each other in person. When exams will both put them through hell and back, she’ll think of this moment and how good it felt to be like this with Shitty. 

“I need to go.” he says, again. Lardo nods, again. 

“Yeah, you do.” she sighs. “I’ll make it easier for you.” 

She unwraps herself from him, kisses him one last time and crawls out of the car into the chilly night. Lardo grabs her bag from the passenger seat. Shitty’s getting out of the car on the other side and walks over to her. 

He kisses forehead, wrapping his arms around her one last time. 

“I’ll call you when I’m at Harvard, okay?” 

She pushes up on her tiptoes and bumps her nose against his. “You do that.” 

With a last kiss she pushes away and waves, making her way down the street to the Haus. She doesn’t turn back because she knows if she did, she’d run right back to him. She walks the few minutes back to the Haus, listening to some music. She doesn’t look if Shitty’s driving past her, she only looks ahead. 

Three weeks. Maybe four. After that they’ll see again. And between that there’ll be Skype chats and phone calls and text messages. They’ll manage it. It will be okay. 

She walks up the stairs, opens the door and someone scrambles around in the living room. When she looks around the corner there’s Ransom and Holster sitting on the couch like they were waiting for her to arrive. Ransom has a grin plastered on his face while Holster looks a bit like her dad the one time she came home late. 

“You do know that we know he parked the car down the road so you can make out like teenagers, right?” he says and Lardo blushes a bit. 

“You could have brought him inside...like...we haven’t seen the dude in weeks either. He’s not just your boyfriend, he’s also our friend.” Ransom wails. 

Lardo starts laughing. “Right, yeah, of course. I’ll bring him in next time. Thanks dads.” 

Holster pats the empty space on the couch right next to him. 

“So tell me, how was it? What did you do? Where did you go? I want deets, bro.” 

Lardo puts her bag down, takes her shoes off and walk over to plop down into the empty seat. 

It was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at shittyslardo & squeel with me about the perfection that is Check, Please :D


End file.
